


Skynum-verse random stuff

by DownhillSupportTeam



Series: Skynum-verse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Child Abuse, Fluff, Harvester is a bad person, Past Abuse, Pedophilia, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillSupportTeam/pseuds/DownhillSupportTeam
Summary: Writing a story involving a friends OCs, and I needed a place to put the random extras I write.Synum and Extrius belong tohttps://www.deviantart.com/redopticsAnd are used with permission.
Relationships: Skyflare/Synum
Series: Skynum-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545922
Kudos: 1





	1. Stop Whining

**Author's Note:**

> Something old to post with.

One could say that the fall was unexpected, but this is Skyflare we're talking about.

It started with the beast modes. Freshly scanned, the crimson mech was eager to spread his wings both metaphorically and literally. What he failed to realize was in gaining feathers and talons, he lost his jet mode’s propulsion. The result? Bent wings, energon, and lots of cursing.

Backdraft was the first to reach him, his new leonine form granting him a boost in speed.

“You okay?”

“...I declare...war...on the wind…”

“C'mon you overgrown sparkling.”

He grabbed his brother by the wrist and hauled him to his pedes.

“I'm_ leaking energon _Backdraft. I have a right to complain!”

His wings sat askew against his back, metal warped and feathers snapped. The metal was split in places, revealing the cracked and kinked fuel lines beneath. His tail was twisted a full one-eighty around where it connected to his spinal strut.

Backdraft smeared his digit across one of the visible cracks, scrutinizing the miniscule cyan droplet on the tip. His optics flicked back to Skyflare.

“...”

“...”

“... Still counts…”

+-+

**It's okay Synum, you can put away the body bag.**

**Glad to hear it.**

The femme breathed a sigh of relief. Skyflare wasn't in mortal peril. Relief immediately turned to exasperation. Of course the mech with zero self maintenance care would injure himself within the first orn of touching down planet-side.

Turning back towards the ship, she took the weight of her welder from her hip. Now she would have to set to work preparing everything for the arrival of the 'injured’. Now where had Extrius put the patch kit?

+-+

Meandering into the shuttle in beast form, Backdraft shifted, letting his lazy aft brother slip from his back and on to the floor. Ignoring the moans of 'traitor!’, he transformed. “What's the verdict doc?”

His response was a wrench impacting his faceplates.

“_ Sorry! _”

Nursing the fresh dent with a servo, an orange optic locked on to the femme currently rummaging through the medical supplies. “What exactly is going on here?”

Backdraft's gaze was met by a pair of big, blue optics swimming with desperation. “It's _ gone _.”

“What is?”

“The patch kit! There's no way I can repair Skyflare's lines without it.”

Heaving a sigh, he opened his comms.

**Extrius, you gotta minute?**

+-+

**What have you malfunctioning petrorabbits done this time?**

While the wording was aggressive, the tone had long lost its venom. What could he say? The idiots had grown on him.

Extrius dug his claws into the cliff face he was scaling and diverted his full attention to the conversation.

**Synum can't find the patch kit.**

**Why does Synum need the patch kit?**

**…**

**Backdraft…**

+-+

“Scrap.”

“What?”

“He's using his dad voice.”

+-+

**Where did you say it was?**

**What did you say happened?**

**…**

**…**

**Funny story-**

**I'll decide that.**

**-remember how you told us not to scan our beast modes without you here?**

**... Extrius?**

**Main room top shelf. However, I'd advise you wait as I'll be ripping you both to shreds ** ** _very _ ** **soon.**

**Okaythanksbye!**

The comm closed with a burst of static, causing the dragon to flinch before releasing his claws. He landed on all fours at the base of the cliff with a resounding crack of rock against metal.

Turning around, the intimidating beast-former bounded back the way he came.

+-+

Backdraft grimaced as his feline audials could almost hear Extrius's roar over the closed comm. “Alright, main room, top shelf. Hurry, he didn't sound pleased.”

Synum paused mid-step. “Top? As in the top shelf of a shuttle big enough to house a one-hundred-fifteen-foot tall dragon?”

“...Fraggit.”


	2. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make the final cut, might not

"Not real. Not real."

Two words. Two words that made Synum feel like her spark was being snuffed. Skyflare trembled in her guardians hold, his ruined, dark optics cast downwards.

"Not real."

Her bond with him burned with despair and pain as he could no longer shield their sparkbond from what he'd suffered.

"Just let me _die_..."

\---

A sob. Hands, smaller than those against his back, cupped his face. He didn't have the energy to pull away. He'd failed her. He tried so hard to keep Harvester's mimics from getting to him, but something snapped. And now Synum, wherever she was, knew. Knew his pain. His anguish. His want to just fade.

He'd failed her. And he couldn't even keep that thought from creeping through.

A response came, and he felt his vents hitch. _Love_ and _worry_ and _relief_ tingled through his wiring.

_I'm here._

He sobbed, he couldn't help it. He reached out to the bond, daring to wonder daring to grasp daring to hope-

And she was. She was here. Synum was here. His suffering, his pain didn't matter because _she was here_ and _she still loved him_.

\-------

Of course, it was only once Extrius had convinced Synum to go refuel and recharge that Skyflare had woken up. It didn't help that he had no way of knowing what might send the mech into hysterics.

He gently probed the weak bond they'd formed. While nowhere as strong as a lovers sparkbond, their proximity had begun to create a node as well.

He dared not to call it a father's bond, not with them. He knew how they viewed that word.

His probing was met with _weakness_ and _disappointment_, though it was quickly clamped down on. Skyflare could have meant himself or the bond, and the dragon didn't know which he dreaded more.

There was an unspoken inquiry. _Are you there?_ He responded affirmation with a low, rumbling purr. The mechling gave a crackle of static from his worn vocalizer, followed by the impression of _cold_.

Unsure of what else to do, Extrius folded himself down into his draconian alt and climbed onto the berth. He curled around him, making sure not to touch him or his wounds, but giving enough of a brush to let him feel his presence. His fire built up in his chest, spreading through his frame like a wave.

_"Extrius."_

It was tinged with static, barely audible, but filled with so many raw emotions that he felt his spark ache.


End file.
